A night out
by KitanaVicca
Summary: Sirius and Remus had a huge argument. Sirius finds himself at a pub, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the hp characters (though I wish I did ), nor do I own the song I used for this fanfic ( Hallelujah – Rufus Wainwright)

Sirius sits at the bar he found across town with a firewhiskey in his hand. Swallowing it down he remembers the good times he had with Remus, before they got into a fight and they split their ways.

They have been apart for two weeks now and it has been the most horrible two weeks of his life. He realized that is was all his fault for getting drunk and giving in to a girls seducing.

As he signals to the barkeep for another drink the announces announces the new act for the night as being a "artist performing straight from the heart". Not paying attention to the stage as Sirius sips his new drink, he doesn't see who is the artist. As soon as he begins to sing his head turns round so quick that he drops his drink. Staring with open mouth and big eyes to the stage, he can see that is is actually Remus singing and playing the guitar on his own. As soon as he starts the song he is lost in his memories again.

_I heard there was a secret chord  
>That David played and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do you?  
>It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah<em>

Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<p>

True, Sirius was never fond of the music that Remus liked. He remembered one night when Remus was begging him to turn on one of his favourite musicians. Remus promised that if he put it on, he'd not regret it one bit, so Sirius complied and put on the cd Remus wanted to hear. The first song hadn't even started and Remus was attacking Sirius's mouth with his, his hands roaming all over his body paying special attention to the parts he knew that needed it. By the end of the first song, Sirius's dick was lodged tight between remus's lips and he was sucking on it hard and fast, like he knew Sirius liked. Ever since that night, he'd always put on the music the werewolf liked just to get his way with Remus even though he knew he wouldn't want to.

Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
>She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<p>

When hearing this verse Sirius felt a shiver going down his spine and turned his eyes to the mirror behind the bar. Moving up his hand to his now shorter hair (which he still regretted) and feeling it before turning his attention back to his favorite werewolf. He knew this verse in particular was meant for him, and Remus know what he had done, and how stupid he had been falling for the girl. Sirius had went out with some coworkers for a drink cause it was one of their birthdays. After drinking a lot of firewhiskey, mixed with some vodka and such the rest decided it was time to go home. Sirius on the other hand stayed, saying Remus wouldn't mind he being home late. He continued drinking and after a while a girl that was eying him all night walked up to him and introduced herself to him. She made it clear to him that she liked him, and wanted to spend the night with him. Being as drunk as he was, he went along with her game and she seduced him. He went home with her that night.

By the next morning, when he still hadn't arrived home, Remus was getting worried so he called Sirius's celphone. Sirius answered and at that moment the girl asked who was on the phone with him. Remus slammed the phone down and went to pack up his bags. By the time Sirius got home all he found was a note on the table.

"Padfoot,

I know where you were and I know what you did. This was the last strike. Goodbye.

Moony"

Sirius couldn't stop himself from screaming out loud and tearing up half the apartment they had shared together since they graduated from Hogwarts.

When he was done ranting he went up to the local barber and got his hair cut until it was just below his ears. He still regretted making that decision, cause he knew Remus liked it long.

_Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you  
>I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<p>

Now Sirius remembered when he found this bar. It was where he and Remus had celebrated their 5 year anniversary almost a year ago. How could he forget?

It was by far the most romantic night they had ever had together, specially now they graduated and that they didn't have roommates anymore who to take into account. The night started with a fabulous dinner cooked by Remus, dancing and drinking at the pub and when they got home they made love the way they've never done before.

They were both quit drunk by the time they got home, and by the time they got inside they were already undressing each other. Shirts flew around the room, along with pants, boxers and socks. When they finally made it to the bedroom Sirius pushed Remus onto the bed and sank down to his knees. Taking in Remus's length in one go Remus almost chocked and started moaning loud. "oh God, Sirius, that's good… don't stop" Hearing Remus made Sirius's cock react very fast and it became hard as a rock. Remus moaning continued. Sirius sat back up, placing his hand behind Remus's neck and pulling him in close for a passionate kiss. Remus's hand meanwhile had found Sirius's cock and was playing gently with the head, caressing it softly. "God's Remus… you'll drive me crazy" moaned Sirius into Remus's neck, while preparing his fingers and placing them at Remus's entrance. Remus moaned and that was all that Sirius needed to push in his fingers and start preparing Remus for him. Soon Remus was panting loud "please Sirius… I want to feel you… now". Sirius placed his cock at Remus's entrance and slowly pushed in. "God Remus… so tight… so hot…" they panted together as Sirius's movements got faster and less coherent to what his brain was saying. All to soon they both reached their orgasms.

There was a time you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (and)  
>Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<p>

Sirius heart almost broke when he heard Remus continue singing, knowing that Remus knew he was there cause they had been staring at each other ever since their eyes locked in the first verse. He knew that Remus was singing this for him, and he dearly hoped that he could forgive him for what he had done. 

Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
>And it's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<p>

Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<p>

As soon as Remus had finished singing Sirius leaped up onto the stage and knelt by Remus, whipping away a tear on his cheeck that had formed during the song. "I'm so sorry for what I did Remus, I'm so so so very sorry. Can you ever forgive me for what I have done to you?" He looked at Remus with the famous puppy-dog eyes that only Sirius had mastered over the years. Remus looked back at him with love in his eyes, though still a bit of hurt shone through it. "I don't know Sirius. All I know is that I love you and that I am willing to give it another try.". His sentence wasn't even finished when Sirius scooped him up into his arms and pulled him into a tight embrace. "But…" Sirius looked at Remus with unease "But what Moons?" he asked. "But you have to stop drinking so much and promise me you'll come back to me every night" said Remus, with a twinkle in his eye. Sirius barked with laughter and promised he would and pulled Remus into a good snog.

**Author's note.**

This is my first fanfic everyone! Please review and be nice. Might be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the hp characters (though I wish I did ), nor do I own the song I used for this fanfic ( If I die tomorrow – Motley Crue) Thank you for all the lovely people who revieuwed , it gave me the courage I needed to keep on writing.

Things went so much better for our two love struck pups after what Remus did. Sirius came home on time every night, not drinking as much as he used to. He came home bringing chocolate, flowers and lots of presents for his Moony. At least for the first few months.

After another night out late Sirius got home to find Remus sitting in the couch with a cooled down cup of tea. "Where have you been this time?" the werewolf asks, getting up and walking over close to him. Taking a deep inhale of Sirius's scent he spoke again "you smell like Lilly-of-the-valley with a small hint of mint." He looked at Sirius with obvious hurt in his eyes. " You were with her again" he said pleading, almost crying. Sirius got hold of his boyfriend and pulled him in close "No I wasn't moony, you know I promised I'd never do such a thing again, and when do I ever break a promise?" He said smiling, though thinking of the time he betrayed Remus to Severus. Moony looked up "you're right, I guess I'm just on edge with the full moon coming". Sirius sighed and pulled him into a tight embrace. If Remus only knew what Sirius was up to, he wouldn't ever be edgy around him again.

Waking up the next morning cuddled close together, Sirius got out of bed and headed for the shower, closely followed by Remus. "Well, we haven't done this in a while" Sirius said, the black grin all over his face. "I know Padfoot, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not trusting you yesterday" Remus said, standing close to Sirius. "I just wanted to make shure that I'm the only one you love" he said smiling. Sirius pulled him in for a heartwarming snog and said "you know I'm the only one I love Moony". Starting to undress each other pyjamabottoms fly around the room. Getting into the shower they're still kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance. Remus quickly turns on the shower and hot water rains down on them as Remus starts to cuddle Sirius's neck, while moving his hands lower and grabbing Sirius's now hard cock and gently stroking it. "oh yes Moony… I love you so much…" Moving his hands to cup Remus butcheecks the other boy starts to moan even louder. "Please Sirius… I want to feel you… please" Sirius sniggered as he heard the other boys pleads. Taking advantage of the hot water he quickly slid up two fingers and started preparing him for his own cock. Remus moaned louder and reached down to grab Sirius cock, fiddling with it and stroking his balls softly. Sirius turned Remus around and bit down on Remis sensitive spot in his neck making Sirius almost cry out. "please pands… I can't take much more…" hearing this Sirius pushed slowly into Remus, both now gasping for breath as Remus hole adjusted to Sirius length. After a few seconds Sirius started moving, making both of them pant and moan louder. "god Siri… you're so good… more… please" Remus begged. Sirius willingly complied by moving faster and reaching around so he could tease Remus cock in synch to his movements. "oh Sirius… I can't… not much longer…" and all to soon Sirius released his load into Remus, at the same time as Remus came all over the shower wall. Turning Sirius back around he pulls him in for a deep kiss. Smiling at eachother they finish the shower and both go off to work.

At work Remus finds nothing interesting to do, and picks up a book to start reading (yes in my imagination, he works in a bookstore *smile* ). After a few minutes he can hear a strange noise and looks up to see a black owl scratching on the window. He gets up, opens the window and lets the bird into the store. Freeing it from it's message, the owl flies away again without waiting for a reply. Remus opens the paper and starts reading.

"Hello Moony

Just wanted to tell you that the lads and I are going to the pub again after work and they, and offcourse I, would love you there.

See you later Moony.

Love ya

Sirius"

Remus pondered and thought to himself "what is Sirius up to this time?" but he'd go anyway cause he fancied a drink.

When Remus walked in to the pub he couldn't see Sirius or his mates anywhere, so he wandered over to the bar ordering a G&T. Turning around to face the stage, he sees that it's set up for a concert. Smiling to himself he thought "So that's why they wanted to come here". Soon the bandmembers take their places at the instruments and Remus jaw drops at what he sees. James at the drums, Lilly playing the guitar, Tonks on bass and Gavin on keyboard. Only the singer was missing and Remus immediately knew that Sirius was up to something.

As the band starts playing Sirius walks on dressed in a costume, making Remus almost spill his drink. Sirius winks at Remus and starts singing.

_I wake up to find myself  
>After all these years<br>And where all the time has gone  
>Still seems so unclear<br>'Cause there's no one else  
>Since I found you<br>I know it's been so hard  
>You should know<em>

_If I die tomorrow  
>As the minutes fade away<br>I can't remember  
>Have I said all I can say?<br>You're my everything  
>You make me feel so alive<br>If I die tomorrow_

_It brings out the worst in me  
>When you're not around<br>I miss the sound of your voice  
>The silence seems so loud<br>'Cause there's no one else  
>Since I found you<br>I know it's been so hard  
>You should know<em>

_If I die tomorrow  
>As the minutes fade away<br>I can't remember  
>Have I said all I can say?<br>You're my everything  
>You make me feel so alive<br>If I die tomorrow_

_I spent all my life  
>Looking for our innocence<br>I've got nothing to lose  
>One thing to prove<br>I won't make the same mistakes  
>Now I know<br>That everything will be ok  
>When I die tomorrow<em>

_If I die tomorrow  
>As the minutes fade away<br>I can't remember  
>Have I said all I can say?<br>You're my everything  
>You make me feel so alive<br>If I die tomorrow  
>You make me feel so alive<br>If I die tomorrow  
>If I die tomorrow<em>

As soon as he finished Sirius jumps of the stage and walks over to Remus casually, kneeling down in front of him. Remus's eyes are already filled up with tears. "what are you doing Sirius?" he asks. Sirius fondles around in his pockets to find a small black box. "you know I sang that song specially for you Remus, and I wanted to make shure that you know I'm serious about it" meanwhile ducking away for Remus's hand for making another Sirius joke. Taking hold of Remus's hand he looks up into those magnificent brown eyes. "Remus John Lupin, I already told you you make me the happiest man on earth, and I hope I can make you that to. Will you marry me?" Remus jaw drops as Sirius opens the box to see two magnificent white golden bands, one with a star, one with a cresent moon. "Offcourse I will Sirius, you know that you make me the happiest man on earth to" Remus says, trying to conceal his tears as Sirius pulls out the rings and places one on Remus's finger and handing the other one to Remus who puts it on Sirius's finger. Getting up and pulling each other into a bone crushing hug the entire pub is clapping for them. "So that's why you were out late" said Remus blushing fiercly. Sirius smiled "Jup, had to practice to make this as perfect as I wanted it to be".

**Author's note.**

Sorry it's so smoochy, but it's the way my bf asked me. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the hp characters (though I wish I did J), nor do I own the songs I used for this fanfic ( All I want is you – Barry Louis Polar and Summer of 69 – Bryan Adams) Thank you for all the lovely people who reviewed , it gave me the courage I needed to keep on writing.

The day of the wedding was fast approaching for our two little pups. They had decided on the date of Halloween, cause it's their favorite time of the year.

The planning of the wedding seemed to take ages to arrange, thankfully James and Lilly (as being best friends and witnesses for the wedding) helped them get it all figured out. Lilly helped Remus pick out flowers, a lovely garden for the wedding to be hold at and of course a suit that looked like it was made specially for him. It was an older style of suit, a dark, chocolate brown that made Remus's eyes pop out when he wore it. She was absolutely certain that Sirius would love it.

James, as best man to Sirius, helped him find a suit to. A completely black one with a silvery-white shirt to wear underneath it. James laughed and said it made him look like the star he was named after, and Sirius bought it without thinking twice. Of course it made him look stunning, and he was shure Remus would like it.

They both went to the jewelers together to pick out wedding rings for each other and deciding what to have engraved in them. They decided the date of the wedding and " Moony – Padfoot forever" was the best thing to be engraved into the white golden wedding bands they picked out.

James and Lilly also decided that they both needed a stag night the week before the wedding, though Remus didn't want this. "Why do I need a stag night Lils, I really don't feel like getting drunk of my ass a week before the big day" was what he said when they told the pups they wanted to arrange it for both of them. After a little talk about it he agreed, but they also agreed that they wouldn't drink to much. James and Sirius offcourse thought different.

By the night of the party everything for the wedding was arranged and James came to pick up Sirius at the arranged time. "Be good now" said Remus before they disappeared off to god knows where (offcourse we do know :) ).

James first took Sirius to the pub where they were meeting up with some of Sirius's collegues from work and some old friends they had met in school. After that they went for a game of paintball. When they finally quit the game, it was a few hours later and all were covered in bruises and laughing at the big one james had on his cheek. Sirius was smiling and laughing the hardest cause he was the one who gave James the huge bruise. Good thing Lilly was good at healing spells, so it would be healed by the date of the wedding. After they had finished laughing they went on to the bar and the real stag night began. They played James says ( a version of Simon Says) and offcourse by the end of the evening Sirius was wasted off his ass so James had to drag him home and deliver him at the front door of his apartment. "Jamie" Sirius slurred "Thank you so much for this night, it kinda feels weird you know". James looked at him "what feels weird Paddie?" he asked slurring as much as Sirius, since they had drank the same amount. "Well, it feels weird that this was my last night out with the guys as a 'single' man" at the word single he used his hands to make airsigns and almost fell down the stairs but James managed to catch him in time. "I really love moony, but I don't know…. Do I love him enough to share the rest of our lives together?" James thought Sirius sounded less drunk then he did before. "Offcourse you do pads, you two were born for eachother, like me and lilly" he answered. Sirius just shrugged and went into the apartment, almost toppling over their coffee-table when he made his way to the bedroom. He was surprised to find that Remus wasn't home yet so he decided to wait up for his lover. But offcourse he fell asleep within a few minutes.

Remus on the other hand had a much different stag night. Lilly took him to the movies, where they met some collegues of Remus and some old Hogwarts friends to. Lilly had chosen a movie that had made her cry before, as she knew Remus liked that sort of movie to. After they came out with tissues pressed to their eyes they went down to the Italian restaurant where Lilly had booked a table for the entire party, offcourse with a little surprise that Remus knew nothing about.

When they had finished their dinner, Lilly stood up and asked for everyones attention. "Remus" she started the speech "since it is your last night out with your friends before you're getting married to that no-good-arrogant-son-of-a-bitch-black" Remus tried to slap her at this and everyone was laughing "I have arranged something special just for you". Remus looked at her curious and opened his mouth to ask what it was but lilly didn't let him finish "before you ask, no it's not in here, we need to go to the back room for this and yes, you will wear a blind-fold when we take you in there". Remus just laughed at this and gladly put on the blind-fold lilly hold out to him. She took Remus's hand and guided him to the backroom which was fully decorated in the griffondor colours with a small stage set up at the other side of the room. "Don't take it off yet" she said, as she motioned for her friends to bring him to the chair she placed in the middle of the room. She meanwhile disappeared behind the stage.

When she came back she saw Remus sitting in his chair, and motioned her special guest to step on the stage. As soon as the music started to play a friend pulled of Remus's blindfold so he could see who was singing the song to him. She knew he loved Bryan Adams and since he was a close friend of hers she arranged for a private concert of bryan adams for the stag night. Remus almost started crying when he grabbed lilly in a bone crushing hug and started to sing along to the song.

_I got my first real six-string  
>Bought it at the five-and-dime<br>Played 'til my fingers bled  
>It was summer of '69<em>

_Me and some guys from school  
>Had a Band and we tried real hard<br>Jimmy quit and Jody got married  
>I shualda known we'd never get far<em>

_Oh when I lock back now  
>That was seemes to last forever<br>And if I had the choice  
>Ya - I'd always wanna be there<br>Those were the best days of my life_

_(CHORUS)_

_Ain't no use in complainin'  
>When you got a job to do<br>Spent my evenin's down at the drive in  
>And that's when I met you<em>

_Standin on a mama's porch  
>You told me that you'd wait forever<br>Oh and when you held my hand  
>I knew that it was no or never<br>Those were the best days of my life_

_(Chorus) Back in Summer of '69_

_Man we were killin' time  
>We were young and restless<br>We needed to unwind  
>I guess nothin' can last forever, no<em>

_And now the times are changin'  
>Look at everything that's come and gone<br>Somethimes when I play that old six-string  
>I think about ya wonder what went wrong<em>

_Standin' on a mama's porch  
>You told me it would last forever<br>Oh the way you held my hand  
>I knew that it was now or never<br>Those were the best days of my life_

_(Chorus) Back in summer of '69_

Soon they were all singing and dancing together while Bryan Adams was giving it his best to make it the best concert that Remus had ever heard of him. By the time he stopped singing they noticed the sun was coming up and it was time to head home. Before they left Remus went to Bryan Adams and thanked him for the wonderfull night, and he got an autographed version of the newest cd. He almost cried when he grabbed his hand and shook it hard. "The best of luck to the both of you" said Bryan Adams. Remus almost fainted at this and after that they headed for home.

When Remus got home he found Sirius deep asleep on the bed, snoring slightly, his hair in a halo around his head and still fully dressed, reeking of beer. Remus smiled at the sight and crawled into bed next to Sirius, snuggling close to him and kissing him fully on the mouth. Sirius woke at this and smiled into the kiss. "Welcome home love, how was your stag night?" he asked. Remus smiled wide and showed him the cd he got, and Sirius grinned like mad. "Oh, so you got to meet your big idol. Good for you love." He moved his arms so he was hugging Remus "but you're still mine". Remus laughed at this "I know paddy, and you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I love you" and he kissed Sirius deeply. Sirius moaned slightly and opened his mouth so their tongues could fight for dominance over eachother. Remus won this battle, but the war wasn't over yet. In a few seconds both were starch naked, moaning like hell while they caressed eachothers length and furiously kissing each other. Remus moaned louder when Sirius started placing kisses on his neck, slowly going down, kissing every sensitive spot he knew the other one had until reaching the most sensitive one and swallowing it down in one go. He sucked hard, making shure to caress Remus's length with his tongue, teasing it from bottom to sensitive top. When he felt that Remus couldn't take much more he stopped, earning a sad sound from Remus which was quickly replaced with more moans as he started stretching the his tight hole with his fingers. "oh god… Please Siri… fuck me now…" Remus begged in a husky voice. Sirius grinned wickedly and grabbed the bottle of lube and applied it to himself and to Remus's hole. He slowly started inching in, knowing this would drive Remus insane. Remus moaned and begged but Sirius refused to go faster. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. When he was fully seated in Remus he pulled out slowly " Remus… you're so tight… I love you" he said moaning and Remus moaned as loud as he did. "Please Sirius… harder…" and this time he obliged happily. They developed a rhythm that both were happy with. Soon they were both at the edge, moaning eachothers name out loud and gasping for air. Sirius grabbed Remus's length and stroked it at the rhythm of his own movements and all to soon they came. Sirius buried deep in Remus, Remus coming all over his stomach. They cleaned up and cuddled close together. "I love you so much Remus" said Sirius happily and he kissed Remus again. "I can't wait for the day I can call you mine". "Neither can I Sirius, I love you to" said Remus and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The evening before the wedding they agreed that Remus would be staying at James and Lilly's place and James would stay with Sirius. Both were so nervous they couldn't sleep all night and all they could think about was the next day.

- Time break –

Sirius was standing at the altar, looking gorgeous in his suit, going over the final details with James and the priest. Sirius was more nervous than he ever had been and James offcourse noticed this. "It'll be alright Sirius, just say yes at the right moment" he said, earning an angry and nervous look from Sirius. "I just hope I don't choke up and won't be able to say it" Sirius said, looking at the door nervously. At that exact moment the song they had picked began to play and all the heads turned towards the door where Remus came out, holding arms with Lilly and looking gorgeous, smiling as big as he had never smiled before. (btw, the song they picked is Nobody – Tom waits, but it would turn out to long if I had put that in here to )

Sirius smiled wickedly and watched his soon to be husband walk towards him and take his hand at the altar. Lilly kissed both their cheecks and whiped away a tear. They stared into eachothers eyes for a minute, gray looking into brown, and turned to face the priest who smiled and began the ceremony.

They said the right words at the right time and soon they were placing the rings on eachothers fingers and kissing deeply while the entire garden was cheering for them. Lilly, and many of the other woman, where wiping away their tears, and so did James when he thought nobody would notice.

They ran down the isle together holding hands and disappeared into the room that was reserved specially for them while Lilly and James ordered some people around to get everything ready for the reception.

When everything was ready they appeared again, holding hands and looking as happy as they ever did. They walked around, never leaching eachothers side and went to talk to everyone that was there. Lilly and James both gave them bone-crushing hugs and loads of kisses.

Soon it was time for the dance they had planned together. They walked over to the dance area while the band started to play the song on which they had fallen in love all those years ago. Swaying together to the music they stared deeply into eachothers eyes and kept on whispering in eachothers ear "I love you so much" and "all mine, finally".

_If I was a flower growing wild and free  
>All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.<br>And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
>All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves<em>

_If I was a flower growing wild and free  
>All I'd want is you to be my sweet honey bee.<br>And if I was a tree growing tall and green  
>All I'd want is you to shade me and be my leaves<em>

_All I want is you, will you be my bride  
>Take me by the hand and stand by my side<br>All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
>Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.<em>

_If you were a river in the mountains tall,  
>The rumble of your water would be my call.<br>If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow  
>Just as long as you were with me, when the cold winds blow.<em>

_All I want is you, will you be my bride  
>Take me by the hand and stand by my side<br>All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
>Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.<em>

_If you were a wink, I'd be a nod  
>If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod.<br>If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug  
>And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug<em>

_All I want is you, will you be my bride  
>Take me by the hand and stand by my side<br>All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
>Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.<em>

_If you were the wood, I'd be the fire.  
>If you were the love, I'd be the desire.<br>If you were a castle, I'd be your moat,  
>And if you were an ocean, I'd learn to float.<em>

_All I want is you, will you be my bride  
>Take me by the hand and stand by my side<br>All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
>Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.<em>

They ended the dance kissing and the entire room was apploading very loud. Then the real party kicked off and they kept on dancing until late that evening. Lilly insisted that she wanted to dance with both of them, at least until Sirius had stepped on her toes one to many times and she just danced with Remus and James.

Sirius and Remus offcourse danced the most of all, in between the luscious food they had chosen for their guests.

The night ended all to soon and they were heading home in Sirius's car. Sirius driving and Remus leaned against him, his head on Sirius's shoulder, his hands on Sirius's legs. "I love you" they kept whispering to eachother. When they got home Sirius offcourse carried Remus over the threshold. They kissed eachother and undressed, making shure not to wrinkle their new costumes and got into bed together, snuggled close together. "I love you" they both whispered one last time before they both fell asleep.

Authors note

Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you like it! Don't mind the spelling errors in this, English isn't my mother tongue.

I will need some more ideas if I want to continue this story, cause I'm running out of inspiration, so feel free to send me a message if you know something good to continue this story with!

Finally, feel free to review to your hearts content!


End file.
